A Past Retold
by RikuSora
Summary: A war was held between the Tierros land and the Cielus sky. The king of the sky was tragically murdered between the World’s war and left his kingdom to his only young son, Sora. Read the rest of the summary inside... RSARoSRoRoAect.


**Author's Notes: **

Another story has been added, but this time, I've improved my writing skills during college. I will be taking down my previous stories and redoing them. For me, just looking at them makes me want to… puke… ugh. Moving on, this story features by a dream I had a while back when I was still in high school. Few things I added, but my original characters will not be put up until I finish my original one. I'll be putting up the KH and FF version only, but if anyone wishes to view the original one, just ask but please don't use because it will be published and _I will not tolerate plagiarism. _

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own any Square-enix characters, but only the dream that the Sandman (Neil Gaiman's character) has given me as a gift. Yeah, I know… I'm speaking gibberish, again. I do not make any money out of this, but I really don't care.

**Warning: **

This story contains yaoi (two males falling in love with each other). If you wish not to read, go back and find some other suitable stories of your taste.

This Story contains strong adult scenes, blood and gore, sex scenes, strong language, rape, murder, and rape. **You have been warn! **

**Special thanks to: **

**MD Sora **

**Phantom Wolf **

You guys just saved my ass in need, thank you both so much!

**Summary:**

A war was held between the Tierros (land) and the Cielus (sky). The king of the sky was tragically murdered between the World's war and left his kingdom to his only young son, Sora. What the prince of Cielus wanted was peace between both worlds so he agreed to engaged in marriage with a royal prince/princess from the Tierros for both worlds to become in peace. In the middle of the holy matrimony, a young Tierros man named Riku, has gradually kidnapped the king and took him to a far beyond place where no one can recognize or acknowledge the king himself. Both confess to their true intensions for both of their worlds, both agreed to help one another for unity so they embark in a journey and find a way for both of their worlds to evolve into one. Their hope was torn into pieces, that they both where brutally killed at almost accomplishing their task. All was left was nothing but their hope for their reincarnations from the future to finish what they both tried to accomplish.

**Pairings:**

Riku/Sora (Present characters)

Roxas/Sora (beginning chapters)

Roxas /Axel (latter on chapters)

Sora/Sephiroth (small glimpse)

(Past life) Riku/Sora

Leon/Cloud (shortly shown)

Sephiroth/Roxas

**Prologue:**

"No one at all?" Sora looked up at the man standing next to him. Kneeling on the blood-bathed floor, he looks up sadly at the silver-haired man. The reason why the dessert's sand was grimy is that the pools of red putrid blood have splattered all over the sand during the war. A war that started fresh with courage and pride within those dead corpses resting in the sand. Their bodies are being buried by the blanket of golden brown sand, making a couple of bodies disappear within seconds of notice. There was still fresh blood flowing down from a half-dead cadet that Sora, the man who is kneeled on the floor, was treating. Riku perceived at a glance that Sora had been giving out First-aid treatments to one of his half-dead cadets.

Sora almost looked like a palled, dead human himself if it was not for his pink cheeks from the hot desert's rays. The desert isn't quite polite to anyone. The scorching rays smoldered the dead bodies, leaving a stingy, putrid scent that made the two males feel like vomiting out their only supply of water inside their stomachs. It made it hard to resist the imagery that is place in front of them like a poorly drawn picture assisting on an art gallery for auctions.

Sora asked him again, "Nobody at all, Riku?" He grasps the hem of Riku's pants tighter on his tire, fragile hand. "Are you sure?" He looked hopeful. He really wanted to hear a _'yes, there are more people than only me'. _He wished to see more people following him through the arid region of the forgotten place of a desert. He just really wished that everyone were just fine.

Hope.

"Nobody has survived… Not one human, not a soldier, not a city official, _Nobody_" Riku sounded calm, his expressions are also calm by Sora's view, but he did not wanted to show Sora his true emotions like how he is feeling very nervous, frighten, cold, and…

_Lost._

"Nobody survived." Sora repeated dully, releasing his grasp on the pants and rolling the fresh dead cadaver away from his lap (probably died between Sora and Riku's conversation.) He stood up unstably on his feet. "Where were they?" he asks.

Riku clears his thoughts a bit, trying to find the right words to explain, "They were on their way to the East way from the station area. I was ordered to follow them... God, why did I fail?!" He feels a few drops of sweat rolling through his forehead and clears it. His breath sounding frigid more and more to the point that it almost sounded that he is about to fall on his knees and cry. No, he stood still and showed strength within him to Sora. "I stopped midway and then I ran off in my way back here with you. I turned around to see the explosion… everyone that I saw alive marching merrily… within three seconds… you see them die tragically." This time, Riku couldn't stop his hot tears streaming down to his burned cheek bones. He wiped them hastily, but more and more new tears came down and freshens his skin from all the pain in his body and heart.

"You almost did too! Riku. Y-you almost did die too! Until!—"

Sora cupped his mouth with his worn-down black gloves, again kneeling down on the floor; he looks up at Riku and lightly smiles. Riku was too preoccupied to see that Sora's eyes were sparkling with joy because of the horrible experience that happen to him, haunting him repeatedly and again. Seeing all of his comrades die because of an unexpected bombing placed to where he was indicated to stay put at.

Riku shakes his head lightly to leave all his dreaded thoughts aside and glances to the brunet kneeled to the floor. He couldn't really see the boy's facial expression for his messy brow-spikes hid his features under his bangs and his ragged black hat made it worst. It only made the hair more cramped up to his tanned face… but he just could not handle not seeing Sora's unique eyes directly to his. Feeling the urge to talk to him, thinking that Sora was still fuming for the fight they had a couple of days ago; he kneels down to where Sora was kneeling. He gently grasps both of the brunet's shoulders and shakes him lightly. Sora slowly moves his head up and eyes him with his right eye. Riku felt an intensive stare coming from the boy, maybe a little paranoid that he is going to be strangled to death from him.

"Sora, I believe that because of what you said to me and warned… caused me to turn back and leave. I went to seek you again…" Sora, practically tired of all the commotion happening through his life, placed his head to Riku's chest. Knowing the pain in his heart, he can compare his life through his lover's shoes. He started to sway his hands to the Youngman's chest

Sora, the royal highness of _'Kingdom __Ciellus_isleader of his people, and the commander in chief for the military.

Riku, the prince of _'Kingdom __Tierros__' was _sent as aspy for the Tierros clan.

Even in different worlds, they had the same wish they have come to seek, _the calming depth for theirs world_.

Riku moves in a little closer to the brunet's ear. "To be together again"

Sora looked at Riku a bit shocked. He jumps to his knees up almost hitting his head with Riku's and hugs his dearly beloved joyously.

"That's it! That's our answer! Hope!"

Riku suddenly felt weak, as if he had awakened from a terrifying dream. Sora was right. They had searched for the keys from heaven and hell, land and sky, but not the key of hope. All of the well-known five keys of fate. Nevertheless, they had not searched for the main key… Hope.

"We didn't, Sora… I didn't" Now he wanted to laugh, takes his lover in his arms, and kisses him and praise God all at the same time.

" Aren't we stupid?"

"Terribly stupid."

"And what a great joy that all we were only missing was hope—"

A shotgun's roar echoes at the empty atmosphere.

"And isn't hope late for the two of you?" A taller palled-skin man with glowing-blue eyes has approached both males unaware at the dessert grounds.

"Sephiroth!, you've—" Sora snarled but felt his head spin, his legs weak and collapsed to the floor. Riku desperately bends down to the floor were his lover dropped. He grasps the young man and shakes him to wake up. Turns out Sephiroth was aiming to one of his soldiers. However, he missed by shooting the leader of his enemies. A missed shot turned out to be luck for him.

"S-Sora? Please, I beg of you! Open your eyes!" Riku pleads. New tears stroll down and fall on his lover's forehead.

In mid-streams of cries and whimpers from the pain on his mid-backside, also, the fear to leave someone left behind, he speaks, "R-Ri-Riku… I-I love y-" the brunet coughed blood out. Blood was running unto the sandy floor. Sora closed his eyes slowly and laid peacefully in eternal slumber. His eyes have closed, never returning those beautiful blue sapphire orbs back to Riku to look up, and tell him that everything will be fine. His existence died in the arms of his beloved one. Riku's face read shock, terror, and rage altogether. His hope was vanished. Sora was dead.

All that is left was nothing but revenge.

In mid-streams of tears, he felt rage, anger and fury.

"You tricked me!" Riku yelled feeling his throat raw like summer's intense breeze. He closes the large gap between him and Sora, not caring for the blood staining his battle uniform. He kisses his lover on his summer-burnt left temple. Delicately laying his non-living lover to the floor, he doesn't drop his glare to the murderer facing him with so much hatred. He quickly got himself up and ran directly at Sephiroth. He summons his large dark blade at hand and runs directly to the assassin to strike straightly at his heart. Truly Sephiroth did not have a heart, for he was quicker than Riku that he held the same shotgun he had in his hand and aimed now directly to the cadet, _his younger brother_.

A long sharp bullet aimed straight to Riku's upper abdomen. Riku lost his balance. He dropped his weapon and dropped to the floor. He felt weak and felt that his life was running out quickly. He shortly started to crawl all the way back to his lifeless lover. The sand was making it difficult to keep him in steady balance for it was painful to crawl in the sand.

Echoes from large footsteps gathered in the sand. Looking up, he saw his older brother walking slowly closer to him in order to finish him. Sephiroth smirks at the sight of it and aims at Riku's left leg this time.

"--GAH!!!"

The sound of metal and bone clashing together was echoed in the barren dessert.

Riku shrieks in pain as Ansem aimed directly at his leg. Limping was not a good idea since that causes him to loose a lot more blood than he already needed to. Nevertheless, he was risking this to die close to his beloved Sora, the only person whom he would risk his own life for.

"It was hopeless to stop the war". Sephiroth insensately speaks. "As I finally killed the king, now I can become ruler of both worlds. Alas, my dearest brother, I wanted to give you all the riches of the world. Everything that you can imagine" Sephiroth spoke honestly. Then he looked at the sight that his brother finally made his last task lying close to Sora. Sephiroth glowered at the sight.

"But you had to end up following our enemies. I sent you to their land for one purpose and **one** purpose only: to spy the kings ordeals, and also to acquaint with him to see if he wouldn't mind spilling any top secrete orders he would have been planning. But all backfired." Sephiroth shook his head in disappointment.

"Like if I would spill the beans to you!" Riku shouted vehemently . The pain was arising ,close to making him feel weak, and the need to lie close to his lover to rest.

"You have fallen in love with one of your worst enemies. Instead, to hate and kill him…" He points to Sora's dead body that lay next to Riku. "You have turned to love and protect him. You have believed him that there was a way to stop the war. The _'__Tierros__'_, they (pointing at Sora's dead body again), the_'Ciellus__'_ shall rule together in peace with us BAGH! That is such foolish, gibberish talk!"

"Y-You monster!" Riku snarled. He hugged his lover's lifeless body protectively, grasping an item he held in his hand closely to his lover's body. He looked down sadly. With glittered teeth he spoke, "Him and I were to become Royals of our thrones, and to join our worlds to become one destiny. One whole kingdom ruled in peace!"

"No child, I would never have permitted that to even start" Sephiroth mocked his brother with amusement. A giant grin grew in his face. He raised his gun this time, aiming at his brother's heart.

"All's end"

"NO!—"

Sephiroth's last bullet aimed straight to Riku's heart.

Riku's body fell frontward softly hitting the soft warm sand. Riku's body lay dead next to his lover's body as he wished to be. A large pool of blood formed under the body in the sandy floor.

Sephiroth walked away laughing maniacally. He stopped at mid-way back at his headquarters looking again at his brother's lifeless body close to the king's body. "You could have ruled the world close to me, Riku…" He whispered softly and started walking straight to his headquarters to claim his rights to become king of both '_Tierros__' _and _'__Ciellus__'._

Both of the lover's hands were almost close together by one inch. Covered in blood, both hands held a different necklace with different pendants.

Riku's pendant was a silver crown demonstrating a kingdom to rule with honor. While Sora's crest was a half-motif heart .Demonstrating, light and darkness just like land and sky. Both crest had their own individual chains holding the pendants. A black chain held the heart's dawn, and pure silver chain held the pendant crown.

Both items held carefully by individual boys. Half covered in blood, both item were to be as a proposal gift from one another's love. The items used as an engagement for both males. It wasn't meant to be a waste to be buried in the thick sand! The covering sheets of the dessert took hold of both bodies and covered them both together in their deathbed.

As one spirit did not rest, he went to one of the two items left behind. Guarded the other item left behind and submerged himself from being drawn inside the depths of the sandy abyss. He stood up there in the middle of the dessert to be found and to be brought together.

* * *

"N-NO!"

Drench in sweat, Sora awoke from his nightmare. Heavily breathing, heart panging with fear and horror of what he was just experiencing; He glanced all around his surroundings desperately. He seemed to be in his bed, safe in his room. He let off a heave of sigh.

_"It was only a dream"_. He whispered softly. He brought his hand to his forehead, wiping at the sweat that had gathered there. He pushes himself off from his tangled bed sheets. A forceful yawn came out of the said boy's mouth. He glances to his alarm clock and reads:

_'3:15 A.M, _the alarm blinks pointing out to the teen. _'Great, it's not even time for school yet.'_ Sora cogitates to himself.

"Sora, are you okay?" A low husky voice came out next to him. Sora seemed to remember that his best friend, Riku, was sleeping over his house tonight. He looks below next to him revealing a tall teen with half-lidded eyes and messy long silver hair. With concernment written in his eyes, he repeats to ask.

"Sora, are you okay? Did you have a nightmare tonight?" Sora relaxes his body and nods.

"Somehow, I dreamed about a war… and I think I was part of the battlefield… and you were there too." He points.

"Hm, well that is quite a dream you had there, Sora, but we better go back to sleep since tomorrow we have finals. You can finish telling me tomorrow, okay," the silver-haired teen advises.

"Okay. Good night, Riku". Sora agrees and turns his body facing the opposite sight of his friend. Sora was fast asleep, but Riku was a little concerned. He seemed a little dense when Sora explained his nightmare, though Sora didn't notice his friend's expression of the heard word _'War'_.

_Weird, I could have told Sora I had the same nightmare a few days ago too._


End file.
